It was a Sunny Day
by Rasaxe
Summary: It was a sunny day when a kid comes along and kidnaps some crewmembers. Follow the Straw Hats as they try to save their friends from being the sacrifice of a man called the Demon King.
1. A Sunny Day

It was a sunny and cloudless day in the New World. The inhabitants of the pirate ship "The Thousand Sunny" were doing different activities. The three swords swordsman Roronoa Zoro was napping a few feet away from the ships archaeologist Nico Robin, who was sitting in a lawn chair and reading a book. The crew's skeleton musician Brook was sitting at the mast and playing the song "Bone to be Wild" and in the middle of the lawn sat the cyborg shipwright Franky and the long nose sniper Usopp and was building something between a llama and a tank. Under deck was the crew's reindeer doctor Tony Tony Chopper checking up the ships medical supplies. In the kitchen was the cook Sanji preparing lunch while swooning over the navigator Nami who was making a list over needed food supplies and shopping needs. The ship's rubber captain Monkey D. Luffy was lying on the ship's figurehead with expressing of complete boredom.

Luffy "Boring. Usopp and Chopper don't want to play, Zoro is sleeping and Sanji kicked me out of the kitche… huh what's that?"

There was something flying towards them in the distance. When it got closer Luffy almost fell into shock when he saw what it was.

Mysterious flying kid "Hi."

Luffy "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...**"

Every crewmember heard the scream and rushes to the helm of the ship where they notices the flying kid. He looked no more than eleven years with spiky raven hair, but some noticeable features. He had a pair of short spike like horns, a long reptilian like tail, talons instead of feet and a pair of crimson eyes with a little dark cross as pupils.

Luffy (with stars in his eyes) "**…AAAMAZING! WHO ARE YOU, HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT, IS IT A DEVIL FRUIT, WILL YOU JOIN MY CREW?!**"

Mysterious flying kid "Easy easy, first my name is Lucien, second I'm manipulating the space around me, third no it's not a devil fruit it's a power I got from my daddy and fourth no but I want to play a game."

"A game?" said Zoro ready to draw his swords.

Lucien "Yes, but let's call some friends."

He threw his hands up in the air where there suddenly appeared two black spheres. When they dispersed two people had appeared and slowly descending on deck. The first of the two was a skinny man about 1,9m (6ft 2in) in height and wore a long sleeveless black leather jacket with a hood, a pair of dark grey cargo pants and no shirt or shoes. His skin was a light tone of grey and filled with surgical scars. He had wild short raven hair, black bags under his eyes and a look of complete indifference. The second of the two was a giant muscular man with a height of 2,5m (8ft 2in) and wore a dark grey military like uniform with black combat boots and a dark cap. He had dark brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, a broad chin and with a big broad nose that resembled a wolfs snout. He had a scar running down his right eye making him appear half blind, were the other eye looked like that of a wild beast, while maintaining a dignified look on his face.

"Who are they?!" said Franky while getting ready for battle.

Lucien "The grey one is Dolly and the big one is Doggy."

Doggy "That is not my name."

Dolly "Doesn't matter."

Lucien "Anyway I have chosen."

Brook "chosen what?"

? "**AAAHH!**"

Everybody turned around to see that Nami, Robin and Usopp were caught in total darkness and slowly sinking into the ground.

Zoro "Robin!"

Luffy "Nami!"

Chopper "Usopp!"

Sanji was the first to attack Lucien.

Sanji "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN YOU SHITTY BRAT!"

Suddenly out of nowhere stood the one called "Dolly" in front of him and blocked Sanji's kick.

Dolly "You know it's not nice to kick a kid."

Sanji "Shit"

With one swing of his arm Sanji was sent flying across the water

Chopper "SANJI!"

Right then Usopp, Nami and Robin disappeared into the ground, and the darkness faded away. This time Zoro attacked with all three swords drawn.

Zoro "Bastard!"

Before Zoro's swords could reach the boy, a giant knuckle to the back of his head delivered by the one called "Doggy" sent him overboard and into the water.

Chopper "ZORO!"

Doggy "Interesting. I didn't crush his skull."

Luffy "Busoshoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no…"

Lucien "Huh?"

Luffy "…PIISSTTOOL."

Luffy sent his stretching fist to strike Lucien, but before he hit, a black space appeared in front of the kid and next to Luffy. When Luffy's hand entered the black space it exited the one next to him hitting him across the face knocking him out.

Chopper "LUFFY!"

Lucien "Well we got to go now so take this."

A black sphere appeared on deck and when it dispersed it revealed an eternal log pose with three needles pointing in the same direction.

Franky "What's this?"

Lucien "If you want to save your friends, follow that pose until you reach the island of Umbra"

Brook "U-um-Umbra!"

Lucien "Goodbye."

Then Lucien, "Doggy" and "Dolly" disappeared into darkness, leaving the remaining straw-hats.

Franky "Now isn't the time to stare into the air, Chopper help Luffy, Brook take the mini-merry and get Sanji. I'm going to save Zoro!"

Brook "Understood Franky-san!"

Chopper "Luffy, you are going to be ok!"

With that Franky dived into the sea, Brook went down to the docking system to get mini-merry and Chopper carried Luffy to the infirmary.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE**

**Busoshoku Koka= Color of Armaments: Hardening**


	2. Full Speed Ahead

It was night when Luffy woke up. He was lying in the infirmary, but he didn't know how he got there. All he knew was that he was hungry. He went out on deck, where he notice that there where light in the kitchen

"_Sanji must be making dinner_." thought Luffy.

He ran up to the door, and as soon as he entered he yelled "SANJI, FOOD!"  
Silence. When Luffy looked around he saw that most of his crew was sitting at the table, with the exception of Sanji who sat in the corner of the room crying.

Luffy "What's wrong with you guys, and where are Nami, Usopp and Robin?"

With that Sanji jumped up screaming "**NAAAMMMIIII-SWAN! ROOOOBIIIN-CWHAN!**"

Chopper "Luffy, don't you remember? They have been kidnapped."

Luffy "WHAT, BY WHOM!"

Then Luffy remembered Lucien.

Luffy "**THAT BARSTARD. WHERE DID HE GO?!**"

"To the land of Umbra." said Brook with a low voice.

"What is Umbra anyway? Brook its sounds like you know of it?" asked Chopper.

Brook "I do. It's a legend I heard while I was a recruit in my homeland."

With that there was silence again. Everyone looked at Brook with anticipation, when he came with a look of realization.

Brook "Oh, you want me to tell it?"

Everyone else but Zoro "**OF COURSE, YOU IDIOT!**"

Brooke "Sorry I will tell it right away."

Brook "A thousand years ago, there was a country where the sun never showed its face. It was ruled by a devil of a man who had been giving the title of Demon Lord. He was said to be able to crack the earth, split the ocean and open the sky. Many feared him; more hated him and a few envied him for who he was. One day a band of heroes traveled to his land to slay him, each worth a thousand soldiers. The battle was fought for 40 days and 40 nights and on the last day the last and mightiest of the heroes, Slade, forced his spear down the Demon Lords throat. He was turned stone and doomed to be sealed to the land of Umbra for all eternity. Slade returned to his land where he is still called a hero by the people."

Franky "That not so bad since it was a thousand years ago."

Brook "Ah, but Franky-san the story isn't done yet."

Chopper "What do you mean?"

Brook "You see, after Slade`s return many people went to Umbra to live there, but was never heard from since. After 2 years the king sent Slade with ten thousand men to Umbra to find out what had happen to the citizens. Not one of the ten thousand returned from there, not even Slade was heard from again.  
50 years ago you could still hear stories about Umbra, about how the dead would rise from their graves and drink the blood of the living. It has been giving a second name these days. It is Necropolis, Country of the Dead.  
Oh, just the thought of that place makes want to jump out of my good skin."

Chopper "But you don't have any skin."

Brooke "CHOPPER-SAN, NOW ISN'T THE TIME TO MAKE JOKES!"

Everyone knew that, if Brooke didn't make a skull joke at a time like this, it meant that he was completely serious. Suddenly Zoro, who hadn't said a word the entire time, stood up from his seat, grabbed the eternal log pose and went for the door.

Luffy "Zoro?"

Zoro "I don't know about any of you guys, but I have the intention to save all of them. Even if it means I'd have to give up everything."

After he went outside, Sanji got up and lighted a cigarette.

Sanji "I hate to say this, but moss-head is right."

With that he went outside and began yelling "**NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN. YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOR IS COMING!**"

Zoro "Shut up ero-cook."

Sanji "**FUCK OFF MARIMO!**"

Chopper "We can't be worried about rumors that might not be, we have to save our friends."

Brook "Chopper-san is right. Now isn't the time to be scared of old legends and stories, it's time to draw our swords and cut our way through any obstacles."

They stood up and joined the swordsman and cook on deck.

Franky (crying like a waterfall) "AAUUCH, real men doesn't leave friends to rot in enemy hands. It's not a SUPER thing to do, and dammit I'm not crying."

He jumped out the door to join his friends in setting the sails, so they could get going.  
Back in the kitchen stood Luffy with his head down. He stood like that for a couple of seconds, before he pulled his trademark smile, and said "Thank you, everyone." in a low voice.  
He then went out on and yelled "FULL SPEED AHEAD, TO UMBRA!"


	3. In the Dark of the Night

It took them four days to travel to Umbra. One day to realize that Zoro was leading the way, and three days to actual sail the right way. When Umbra was in sight the crew gathered at the helm ready for anything.

Luffy "Nami, Robin, Usopp. We're coming."

Meanwhile on the island.  
A big shadow figure that was hanging upside down, began moving.

Shadow figure "Young master, the guest will arrive within the hour."

Lucien "Good. Batty will you be so nice to welcome them?"

Batty "As you wish, young master."

Then "Batty" flew into the shadows.

Lucien "Finally, the game can begin"

Half an hour later at noon, "Sunny" had made dock outside the beaches of Umbra.  
Luffy and the rest of the crew stood at the railing with confused looks on their faces.

Luffy "That's it?"

Franky "The eternal log pose points at this island."

Before them laid a completely flat and dry land. There was no sign of anything anywhere in front of them.  
The Straw Hats began arguing among them self about whether or not they been trick. Luffy then decided to jump to land, but halfway there he disappeared into thin air.

Chopper "**LUFFY!**"

A second later he reappeared just as suddenly as he disappeared. He landed on deck with a big goofy grin on his face.

Luffy "GUYS, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

He then jumped back into the field. Zoro, after seeing this, grabbed Chopper and jumped on to the island. Sanji chose to sky-walk over, Brook ran across the water and Franky took mini-Merry to the shore. When they entered the field they were shock of what they saw. The entire island had changed with a dead forest, a grand mountain and a night sky over their heads.

Brook "How is this possible? A mirage?"

Franky "I believe that there's some kind of dome over the island that bend light so it gives it a different appearance on the outside and keeps it dark on the inside, that way keeping it eternal night."

Sanji "Then what about the moon and stars? They also emit light, but how come we can see them?"

Franky "Hmm, I would say that the dome can recognize the light patterns of the sun and bend them away, while letting other light sources pass through."

Luffy "So it's a mystery dome."

Franky "Clouse enough."

? "AHEM!"

Everyone turned around to see an old man. He was average height and wore a traditional butler suit and had short white hair. They could see that he was blind, because he had a big scar across his eyes.

Chopper "Wh-who are you?"

? "My name is Solanum, welcome to the country of the dead. The young master sent me to guide you to him."

Luffy "Master?"

Solanum "Yes, I believe you've meet. His name is Lucien."

Suddenly stood Luffy in front of Solanum, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Take me to him." said Luffy with anger in his voice.

Solanum "As you wish."

"Wait Luffy!" said Zoro all swords drawn and pointed at Solanum.

Zoro "He is the enemy. We can't trust him with even guiding us.

Solanum "Young man, I assure you that I mean no harm to any of you at the moment, so take those three swords of yours and point them at someone else."

Zoro was baffled to say the least. How did the old man know that he had three sword, and all of them pointing at him. They gave up and chose to follow the old man into the forest.  
When they exit it, they stood in a giant graveyard with thousands of tombstones.

Brook "How many are there?"

Solanum "36.924 tombstones, but there many more dead in the ground."

Chopper "Re-really?"

After a two hour walk, they reach their destination, the mountain on the middle of the island.  
On the side of the mountain was a giant gate standing, at least ten times their size. At its sides were two grand towers, carved into the mountain. After a couple of minutes the gate opens up, letting them into the courtyard.

After entering a hall, Solanum turned to the Straw Hats.

Solanum "Before we continue, would you like something to eat?"

A drooling Luffy "FOOD!"

Zoro "No Luffy, there isn't time for that!"

Luffy "Zoro, there is always time for food, plus I can't fight on an empty stomach!"

Sanji "Luffy, think about it. They could put poison in the food, or kill Nami and Robin while we eat!"

Luffy "Hmm. Hey you, old guy."

Solanum "Yes?"

Luffy "Do you promise that nothing will happen to our friends while we eat?"

Everyone else "**LUFFY!**"

Solanum "I give you my and my master's word for it.

Luffy "YOSH, let's eat!"

Sanji "Fine, but I'm cooking this meal."

Solanum "Very well, follow me."

Dinner went by quietly. No one seemed to care that, Luffy was stealing their food. Zoro even said that he wasn't hungry, and sat himself against the wall, looking like he was ready to cut any one up.  
After dinner Solanum returned to the hall.

Solanum "Are you ready?"

Luffy with a giant stomach "Yosh, let's go!"

"Finally." said Zoro, who got up from his seat.

"Took your time, didn't you?" said Sanji while lighting a cigarette.

Solanum "Very well, now let's make the teams."

Franky "Teams?"

Solanum "You choose three people to go through this passage. At the end of it will there be three doorways.  
Each of the three picks one and goes through it. On the other side will one of your friends be, but also your opponent. Choose wisely.

After a minute of arguing on who should stay, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji walked through the doorway, were after a gate closed behind them,

Solanum "You're the rest?"

Chopper "Yes, we are."

Solanum "Very well, I will be your opponent."

* * *

**Author`s Note**

**Chapter 3 is up and i would like to say thanks for the reviews from:**

**LuffyGirl**

**Thank you for the wonderful commentary and i hope that all of you have enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. It Begins

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji ran down the corridor at their top speed, until they reach a room with three passageways. They stood there a couple of minutes, until Zoro walked towards the one on the right.

Sanji "Shithead?"

Zoro "Now isn't the time to wait. We have to save them. I'll take the one on the left, you guys will take the other two."

Luffy "But Zoro, aren't that one on the right?"

Zoro stop walking, and looked around himself. Then he turned around and said "Well, I'll take the one on the right then."

Sanji "Nice save moss-head."

Zoro "Shut up, eye-brow."

"WHAT`S THAT SHITT…" was all Sanji got to say when a thick metal gate fell behind Zoro when he entered the passageway. Sanji and Luffy just stood there until Sanji went for the passage way on the left.

Luffy "Sanji?"

Sanji "No use to just stand around here, now is there?"

He then ran off with a big "**NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN!**" before the gate closed behind him.

"Shishishi, then the middle one is mine." said Luffy and went down it.

Meanwhile at Franky's group.

Franky "You're going to fight us?"

Solanum "Indeed I do. As according to our house traditions, well state name and title to each other."

"I'm the SUPER person known as **Cyborg, Franky**, pleased to meet you!" while doing his pose.

"I'm been giving the name of **Cotton Candy Lover, Tony Tony Chopper**!" he then turned to heavy point.

While raising his sword and pointing it at Solanum, Brook said "I've had many names over the years, each having their meaning. But today I'm best known as **Soul King, Brook**. At your service.

Solanum just stood there a second, before removing his jacket and shirt, revealing a muscular body almost on par with Zoro`s. His muscles then began stirring and expand making him grow bigger.

Solanum "I'm one of the three guarding's. With a service to this household, of 3000 years, I'm known as…"

Then all his fingers, except his thumps, grew longer with skin growing in between, turning his arms into wings. His ears grew bigger and his nose turned into a snout. He opens his eyes revealing a pair of completely pale eyes. Before them no longer stood an old man, but a 3m (9ft 8in) tall white bat.

"**SOLANUM STELLARUM!***"

While that happened, Sanji was running through the corridor, when he saw the exit. When he passed it, he found himself in a dark room, where there were high to the celling. By the machines around him, he would say the room was used as a torture chamber. He then looked around and notices something. In the middle of the room sat a dark figure. Suddenly two torches lit up behind Sanji, revealing the one called "Dolly" sitting on a casket, with a giant executioners axe with a black blade resting on his shoulder.

Dolly "So you came."

Sanji "Of course I came. I'm here to kick your ass, but before that I have a question?"

Dolly "What?"

Sanji "Who are you watching over? Nami-san or Robin-chan?"

Dolly "Does it matter?"

Sanj "You're right, it doesn't. Ok time to kick you're…"

Dolly "Wait a minute."

He then got up from his seat, and said "By orders by my master, before a battle we have to tell our name and titles to each other."

"Very well, I am known as **Black Leg, Sanji**. Remember that name, course I'm going to kick your head off."

"Dolly "raised his axe and said "I'm one of the three guarding's. I've been in service to this household for 1500 years. My name is **Carnifex* Golem** and I am known as…"

In a blink of an eye, he stood I front of Sanji and was swinging his axe at his neck.

"…**EDEA!***"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hi every one, I know that this chapter is shorter than the ones before, but i felt that it should just end there.**

**Ok, all the words where this * symbol appeard at the end, I will translate in the authors notes**

**Stellarum is latin and means "of the stars"**

**Edea is also latin and means "the shooting star"**

**Carnifex is another latin word and means "executioner" or "torturer"**


	5. Enter the Swarm

The room was quiet. Golem stood still while dust settled around him. He then said "So you dodge it."  
On the ground stood Sanji bend back over, with his hands on the ground. He then stood up on his hands, and tried to kick Golem, who just disappeared again. Sanji got up on his feet and looked around the room. He saw Golem sitting on the casket once again.

Sanji "Hey there something I been meaning to ask."

Golem "What?"

Sanji "Where are my friends? We were told that one of them would be here. Are they in the casket?"

Golem sat there awhile before he said "Maybe. Or maybe they are…" he then threw a hand back. Suddenly four torches lit up behind him revealing five coffins, lined up next to each other. "…in one of them? Let's find out." He then rose up from his seat and raised his axe above his head.  
"What are you…" was all Sanji said before the axe fell on casket on Golem`s side, cutting it in half.  
A skeleton fell out of the casket. "Oh, it seems like they weren't there. Maybe in the nex…" was all he got to say before he got kicked in the face by an angry Sanji. Golem flew into a wall, shattering it in the process. He then looked up to see Sanji in front of him, already with another kick coming which completely destroyed the wall. Unfortunately Golem had pulled his disappearing act and gotten ten feet behind Sanji.

"Do you know what you have done?!" asked a pissed of Sanji.

"No?" said a confused Golem.

Sanji "First, you kidnap the beautiful women of our crew. Second, you've disrespected the life of my friends like they meant nothing. And third…"

"What's third?" asked an even more confused Golem.

Sanji "Do you see that skeleton?"

Golem "Yes?"

Sanji "Its pelvis is bigger than normal."

Golem "Meaning?"

"That it is a woman and that means that you've disrespected a woman in my present **AND THAT IS 100% NOT ACCEPTABLE!**" yelled a furious Sanji.

Golem "What?"

Meanwhile at Franky`s team.  
Chopper and Brook screamed their lungs out (even though Brook doesn't have any). Franky had begun to sweat, startle by the old man's new appearance.

"HAVE YOU EATEN A DEVIL FRUIT?!" screamed Chopper.

"Yes, the Koumori Koumori no mi: model Vampire Bat." said Solanum with a low, raspy voice. He then made a high pitch screech that forced the others to cover their ears. After he toned down he jump up to the ceiling and crawled out of the room.

Franky "After him!"

"Wait!" said Chopper.

"What's wrong Chopper-san?" asked Brook.

Chopper "That screech. It sounded like an order."

Franky "What did it say?"

"Rise." said a confused Chopper.

They suddenly heard a noise from the other side of the room. In the doorway stood human like creature, with pale skin, long claw like fingers and glowing red eyes. It suddenly leaped at them, but before it could reach them, Franky caught it with one hand and pinned it to the ground.

Franky "Weird. It looks human, but feels more animal-like in behavior…"

Brook "Franky-san."

Franky "…those claws also prove that it isn't normal and what's this, fangs…"

Brook "Franky-san!"

Franky "… maybe it's some kind of zombie that…"

Chopper "**FRANKY!**"

Franky "WHAT!"

The doorway where the creature had appeared, was swarming with its kind. They were crawling towards them on the ground, the walls, even the celling was filled with them.

Franky quickly took the one he had in his hand and threw it at the swarm. He then yelled to run, while he ran for the doorway that Solanum had crawled through. The others were quick to follow.

Back at Sanji´s it weren't going well either. Golem had used his disappearing act to dodge all his attacks and send in some of his owns. Sanji had gained some cuts around his body. Two on his legs, one on his left arm and a small one across his nose. The cook was pissed to say the least. He leaped into the air, reading another kick.

Sanji "**Collier Shoot!**"

Before he hit, Golem disappeared yet again and stood on the other side of the room.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THAT?!" yelled Sanji.

"It's an ability my master has granted me. I call it accelerare*. I can move at the speed of light a distance of 200m (656ft). This room has a diameter of 150m (492ft) from wall to wall and 50m (164ft) from floor to ceiling, so in this room I'm in total con…" that was all he got to say, when he received a pair of boots to his chest.

Sanji "**ANTI-MANNER KICK COURSE!**"

Golem released his axe and was sent flying into an iron maiden*, which closed shut.

Sanji "You talk too much."

After some time, something from the inside the iron maiden tried to pry it open. Then the doors went flying, revealing a completely unfazed Golem.

"What are you?" asked a sweating Sanji.

"A flesh golem. A creature made of the flesh and bones of other living or dead beings and then brought to life by a lightning strike. Do you see these arms of mine? They once belong to the mighty Slade. I've also been giving a set of mechanical features." He said. Then he moved the right side of his jacket to the side, revealing something that looked like the entrance of a pocket, on the side of his stomach. He then slid a hand inside it. After a while he pulled a small black ball out of the "pocket" and put it between his fingers.

Sanji "D-did you just pull that out of your stomach?"

"Yeah." He said with a straight face.

"THAT´S SICK!" yelled Sanji, looking like he was going to puke.

Something then went past the cook at high speed and a blaze of fire, exploded behind him.  
Golem then took on his hood and said "Don't look away. The real fight starts here."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**The * section.**

**Accelerare is a latin word that means "speed"**

**I put an * at the "iron maiden" because I know that not everyone knows what it is, so here is a small description. Skip it if you dont care.  
An iron maiden was a tortur device said to be from the dark ages Europe. It is basicly a cabinet with double doors. The inside of the "maiden" is filled with spikes, so that any one inside it would be in horrible pain. The reason it´s called a maiden is because, where the persons face would be, there would be an iron mask that looked like a womans face. This device is said to be fictional and is known from such mangas as "Shaman King".**


	6. First Howl

It weren't going well for Franky and the others. They were caught in a corner by the Swarm, and were fighting for their lives.

"**Franky Fireball!**"

"**Kung-Fu Point!**"

"**Polka Remise**"

Chopper´s Kung-Fu Point could only push the enemy back. The several thrust from Brooks attack didn´t even slow them down, but Franky´s fireball seemed to work since it incinerated a small group of them. There were still hundreds of them and Franky was running out of cola.

"What are these things?" said an exhausted Franky.

Solanum "They are the Swarm."

High above them, hang Solanum upside down like a bat and watched over them.

Chopper "The Swarm?"

Solanum "Yes, the Swarm, there is as many as there is stars in the sky. By giving a dead body some of my blood, I can mutate and control said body with echolocation*.  
I call this ability Sanguines Cantu* and it was granted to me by my master."

Brook "Are you going to do that to us?"

"Oh god no." said Solanum with a grimace. "A body that's nothing but bones can't hold any blood, an animal that's only half human is immune to it and a cyborg that got something else but blood in his veins, can't be mutated. No thank you, that doesn't sound like a meal to me."

"By meal, you mean?" asked a shocked Chopper.

Solanum "That I drink the blood of others and so does the Swarm, but in your case, they are just going to rip you to shreds."

"Well that isn't SUPER at all." said an angry Franky.

"Friends, I've just notice something." said Brook, while fending of some members of the Swarm.

"What?" asked Chopper, while kicking one of them in the face and chest.

"It´s too bright in here." answered Brook

"And?" said Franky, while dishing out some **Franky Boxing**.

Brook "In a room with so many people in it, you would imagine that they would leave a bigger shadow, but…"

"They don't have a shadow!" said Chopper, catching on to what Brook was talking about.

"Right Chopper-san, Yohohohoho!" laughed Brook.

Franky "Then it means, they are weak to sunlight."

"But Franky, this is Umbra. The sun never shines here." said Chopper.

"Don't worry. I have an attack that can simulate the rays of the Sun." said Franky, with a reassuring smile.

He then took of his sunglasses off and said "**Frankyyy…**"

Chopper looked like he was going to explode with excitement, while drooling a bit.

"…**Nipple Light!**"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU USING THAT?!" yelled Chopper, while jumping up to slap the cyborg.

No matter how silly it was, it actually worked. The Swarm disappeared before the light and Solanum tried to fly away. Before he got away, he was caught by Franky´s **Strong Right **and pinned down to the ground by the neck.

Franky "Ok, speak! What are you going to do with our friends? Is there any way to stop it from happening? And why aren't you falling under my mighty Nipple Light?"

Solanum just laid there for a while. He then said "They are for the revival of our master, the Demon King."  
Suddenly a terrifying howl began to shake the entire castle, leaving the group speechless.

"He has awakened." said Solanum, with a hint of fear.

"W-who? The Demon King?" asked Brook, still shaking from the howl

"No, the strongest of the three guardians."  
He then began to chuckle.

Franky "What´s so funny?"

Solanum "Do you think that you´ve defeated the Swarm? Why do you think that we open that big gate for you?"

"You don't mean that?" said a sweating Chopper.

"Yes. At this moment the 248.659 members of the Swarm are entering the castle, rising from the graveyard outside." answered Solanum. He then began to release a series of high screeches.

Franky "Not going to work. I'm not letting go."

Solanum just chuckle and asked "You do know that sound bounce back, right?"

Franky "Yeah, why?"

Solanum "What do you think will happen when the sound comes back down?"

Suddenly a powerful pressure could be felt. It was like being hit by thousands of meteorites. In the attack they could hear a voice screaming "**Sidus Imber***". This forced Franky to let go of Solanum, who immediately flew into the shadows to hide. When the attack finally ended, Solanum was nowhere in sight.

"Dammit, he got away!" yelled Franky.

"Franky-san, what are we going to do now? There are over 200.000 zombies coming after us and the only one who could stop them just flew away!" said Brook

"Don´t worry. If they come I will just incinerate them with the might of my nipple light." said the cyborg with a confident grin. Then the lights went out.

"What happened?" asked a scared Chopper.

Franky was silent a while before answering. "I´m out of cola" he said with a sweat drop.

"**WWWHHHAAAATT!**" screamed Brook and Chopper.

"HURRY MEN, TO THE KITCHEN!" yelled Franky, while pointing in a random direction.

"HAI!" yelled Chopper and Brook and the group ran as fast as they could.

In the torture chamber there was quiet. A couple of machines were on fire, a part of the floor was crushed and melted and there were a giant cut across the stone floor splitting the room in half. In a corner of the room sat a heavily bleeding Sanji, in panic, trying to get a hold of his missing left arm. Before him stood Golem like the Grim Reaper himself. He raised his axe high above his head and said the words "Extremum Exsecutionis*." and let his axe fall.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sanji´s dead.**

**I´m just kidding he will live through this adventure like any other. And don´t worry about the arm either.**

**Now LuffyGirl, stop asking about the missing crew members. I promise that one of them will poke their nose out in the next chapter.**

**Now the * section. All latin**

**Sanguines Cantu means "Bloods Song"**

**Sidus Imber means "Star Shower"**

**Extremum Exsecutionis means "End of the Execution"**

**Echolocation is described on Wikipedia like this. Skip if you don´t care.****  
"Bat echolocation is a perceptual system where ultrasonic sounds are emitted specifically to produce echoes. By comparing the outgoing pulse with the returning echoes, the brain and auditory nervous system can produce detailed images of the bat's surroundings. This allows bats to detect, localize and even classify their prey in complete darkness."  
This is why Solanum is able to "see" even though he is blind.**


	7. All Hail the Golem

**Authors Notes**

******Hi everyone. Sorry that I didn´t update in the weekend, since i had to buy a couple of gifts and go to my cousin´s birthday, so i made an extra long chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Sanji was dodging the small black balls that Golem flicked with his thumb. Every time a ball hit the wall, a raging flame would explode and engulfing the area. Sanji leap forward with the intension to kick his opponent in the chest. While yelling **Poitrine **he closed in on Golem. Just before he hit, Golem disappeared and reappeared just an inch away, then jumped back. He threw several black balls at Sanji, who couldn't get away in time. Golem just stood there looking, while Sanji was engulfed by the flames.  
After a while the flames was still going strong. Golem turned around and began walking away, until he heard the sound someone walking. Inside the fire, was Sanji walking casually through it.

Golem "Why aren´t you burning?"

"Bitch please, the inferno of my heart burns brighter than these petty flames." said Sanji with a smirk on his face. He began to spin and as if absorbing them, the flames gathered around his right leg. He stopped and raised his burning leg.

"**Diable Jambe!**"

He jumped and used **Sky Walk** to gain a footing midair and leaped at full speed towards Golem.

"**Bien Cuit: Grill Shot**!"

Just before he hit, Golem used his **Accelerare **to disappear. At impact the kick destroyed a big area of the floor, then melting it into lava for a short while. The fire of Sanji´s leg died down and he looked around to see Golem standing in a corner of the room, looking at him with dark eyes.

Sanji "What?"

Golem "When this is done, I´m going to take those legs of yours."

Sanji "Just try shithead."

Golem just kept glaring. He then lifted his left arm and pointed it at Sanji. Suddenly several needles jumped out of his skin.

Sanji "Shit!"

Golem "**Venenum Telis*!**"

The needles went flying at a high speed, embedding them self in the stone walls and floor. When the attack had ended Golem looked up. In the air was Sanji, using his **Sky Walk** to stay afloat. He had tried to dodge the attack, but was unsuccessful, with two needles lodged in his shoulder and shin.

"What is this, poison? If y-you think that wo-ould work, I´m sorry to-to disappoint you." said an easily weaken Sanji.

"No, it´s just meant to…" said Golem before he disappeared from sight.

Sanji then felt something holding his left wrist in a vice grip. He looked to see Golem, ready to let his axe fall.

"…slow you down."

Sanji "SHIT!"

"**STELLA SECARER*!**" yelled Golem.

His axe fell, taking Sanji´s arm in the processed. The cut then flew and hit the floor, leaving a deep rift across it.  
Sanji fell to the floor and crashed against it. He then began to crawl to towards a corner, while trying to get a hold of his left arm. When he had seated himself in the corner, Golem appeared in front of him. He looked down on him and said "Did you know that I used to be an executioner in life? I stood at the block my whole life until it was my turn to lay my head on it. I don't remember why, but I remember that my head laid where thousand before had laid and I remember the cheering of the crowed, like it was the happiest day of their life, before the axe fell and everything went black."

_Flashback. 1500 years back._

_It was a couple of hours after the execution. A pile of corpses lay outside a city's walls, just rotting away in the sun. At the bottom sat a corpse with its head in its lap. Suddenly a child appeared and ran up to the corpse. He stood still awhile before turning around asking someone something. Two shadows stood behind him, one a giant of a man, the other average in height. A third shadow appeared between them, average in height, but taller than the second. He took a look at the corpse and then began smiling a big smile. He then said something to the two others. The second shadow then took up the corpse on his back and its head under his arm, while the big one began digging into the pile, searching for body parts._

_A couple of days later Golem awakened inside a room he´d never been in. he looked around and saw a man sitting on a chair next to him. "Slept well?" asked the man. Golem didn´t know what to answer. He looked down and said "I´m alive?"_

"_Of course you are." said the man, "I brought you back."_

"_But why?" asked Golem. _

_"Because I believe you can do a difference in this land. I know who you are, John Smith." Golem looked down at the mention of his name. "What´s wrong?" asked the man. _

"_That was John of the __**Ten Thousands Heads*** name__. I-I just can't live with it anymore!" cried Golem. _

"_Hmm, then I'll give you one." said the man._

"_What!" said Golem. _

"_Carnifex Golem shall be your name, one to represent your past and one to represent your present, now rest up you have a long day ahead of you." said the man before he left the room. Golem laid there a while before saying "Carnifex Golem? Hmm, I like it." before falling asleep._

_End of Flashback._

Golem stood a while, he then he raised his axe high above his head and said the words "Extremum Exsecutionis" and let the axe fall. Meanwhile Sanji was in panic and thoughts of what had happen went through his head at top speed. "_My arm! Why did this happen? I´ll never cook again like this! Why did I do this again?!_" asked he to himself. In Sanji´s mind a darkness rose before him, towering above him, leaving him in its shadow. In its hand it had something that looked like a giant scythe. The darkness raised its weapon high into the air and then let it fall. The only thoughts that went through his head were "_I'm going to die!_" until "_Nami-san. Robin-chan. I'm sorry._"

The moment that thought ended, a light shined more powerful than the sun, fading the darkness into oblivion. Inside the light two familiar shadows appeared and descended towards Sanji, who´s eyes widen in realization.  
Back in the chamber, Golem axe was about to reach its target, when Sanji kicked it away. Golem shocked by this, didn't dodge Sanji´s second kick to his stomach, sending him flying. Sanji then rolled up to his back and then used his hand to jump up on his feets.  
He then leaped after Golem, who had landed on his feet and as soon as Sanji reach Golem, he disappeared from sight. Golem looked around a bit, before he felt something hitting his ribcage hard.

"**Côtelette!**"

Sanji had gotten behind him and while doing a one hand stand, he kicked him as hard as he could, sending Golem flying. Midair Golem looked up only to see Sanji rolling furiously in the air, readying another kick.

"**Concassé!**"

Sanji hit him in the stomach and sent him in a collision course with the floor. When Golem crashed the whole room shock and a powerful shockwave filled the room, setting the remaining fires out. Sanji landed a few feet away from the crash site. He then took his shirt and used it as an emergency bandage to cover up his missing arm.  
Inside the crash site, something got up and swung its arm to remove the dust around it. It was Golem standing there.

They both stood there awhile before Golem asked "How? You were on the brink of dead and now you are fighting like you were stronger than before. How?"

Sanji just stood there a while, before removing his cigarette and throwing it away, he then said the words "I remember."

"What?!" said Golem.

Sanji "I remember what I fight for now. It's to see their smiles again and to hear them laugh."

"Who?" asked Golem.

"Nami-san and Robin-chan. They came to me with those smiles and reminded me of my reason. I don't fight to give my life to them, but to always be there for them. It doesn't matter if I lose an arm or two, as long as I can fight and be of service to them I will give it my all and live a happy life, but hey I want to live it." said Sanji with a smile.

"So you believe that your reason is enough to defeat me? Very well, let's see if your reason is enough to take me down." said Golem before leaping at Sanji.

Sanji just closed his eyes and thought to himself "_Ok Sanji, remember those two years and make the fires of your heart transcend the flames of Hell!_" he then made a face like a devil of rage and leapt at Golem.

"**Hell Memories!**"

A flurry of fiery kicks went flying against Golem like heavy rain. Hundreds no thousands of kicks kept going, hitting him everywhere, arms, legs, stomach and chest, setting him ablaze. Suddenly a boot to the face sent Golem´s head flying high into the air and another kick sent the body flying towards a wall where it crashed and ended seating itself on the floor. A little while later it´s head landed into its lap and the flames died down. Sanji stood there awhile before turning and walking away.

"Now, where are they?" said Sanji.

? "The one in the middle."

"Who said that?!"

Sanji looked back to see the headless Golem just waving at him. Sanji screamed "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ALIVE!" before getting ready to fight.

"Don't worry about it. I lost the fight so I´ll stay down. The coffin in the middle, that's where your friend is hidden." said an exhausted Golem.

Sanji walked up to the one in the middle, but before he opened it, he began to fantasize about how Nami or Robin would "reward" him for saving them, so much that he began to do his noodle dance and getting a nosebleed. He then opened it gently to get ready to receive a hug from the lovely lady he thought would be there. When he fully opened it, something jumped out with a boing.

"Boing?" said a confused Sanji.

The noses, which jumped out, owner, was crying with happiness.

Usopp "Sanji! I´m so happy to see you. They forced me into this coffin. It took 10.000 men and two behemoths, but only after, wait what happen to your arm. Where´s Chopper. CHO…"

Thud.

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, CLOSING THE CASKET AGAIN YOU ASS!" yelled an angry Usopp.

Sanji just had his knees on the floor and hit it with his hand, while sobbing "It´s not fair, it´s just not fair."

Chopper "**SANJI!**"

Suddenly Chopper ran up to Sanji and began to examine the missing arm, then told Brook to find the arm.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Sanji.

"From over there." said Franky while pointing in the direction of a hole in the wall. "We found it while looking for a kitchen and saw you inside."

"Good, then get Usopp out. His inside that one." said Sanji, while pointing at the casket.

Brook then returned with Sanji´s arm and Chopper looked it over.

"Well?" said Sanji.

"It's a clean cut and I can put it back, but I need the right equipment." said Chopper, who looked like he had lost all hope.

Suddenly a hidden door opened and freaked out everyone a bit.

"There is an infirmary at the end." said Golem, who pushed a stone next to him.

Franky pointed his **Weapons Left** at Golem before asking "Why should we trust you? You're the enemy!"

"Yeah, you put me inside that horrible coffin!" said Usopp, with his **Black Kabuto **at the ready.

"Hey, all I know is that it be a shame for the victor to die of blood loss. Your blood type should be there." said Golem, while looking into the air.

Sanji looked at Golem, before getting up and walking towards the doorway.

"Sanji-san?" said Brook.

"Listen, if I'm going to see those smiles again, I have to take this chance. No matter the cost." said Sanji

The others were a bit puzzled about what he said, but they understood what he meant and followed him.  
After they were out of sight, Golem got up and took his axe in his right hand and his head under his left arm and began to walk towards the hole Franky´s group appeared from. The Swarm began to appear in the thousands and crawled towards Golem, who raised his axe above him and said "Well then, let's give them some time." where he then began to slash the members of the Swarm to shreds.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Ok before anyone ask, Golem and the other guardians have their own sense of honor, so if they are defeated but not killed, they believe that they owe the victor their life.**

**The * section.**

******Venenum Telis** means "poison darts" in latin

******Stella Secarer means "star cut" in latin**

******The "Ten Thousands Heads" just refer to that Golem took many lives as John Smith.**


	8. Beginning of the Hunt

We turn time back to after the separation of the Monster Trio and follows Zoro down his passageway.  
Zoro ran as fast as he could to get to wherever this passage took him. He stopped up and drew Shusui from its scabbard. He felt a pressure of something that weren´t a man, but a huge beast. This unnatural pressure was very powerful and even so intimidating, that a normal human would probably pass out from it or die of fear, but since when have Roronoa Zoro been a "normal" man? He just stood there grinning like a demon and said "Perfect." while taking a glance at Shusui. His face then turned serious when he felt a familiar presence further down the passageway and somehow he began to move faster than before. He saw a light before him and he entered it. The first thing he saw in the room, shocked him so much that he fell face first and began slide across the floor on his face. He then got up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

It was a massive hall with three floors where the floors was 100m (328ft) apart with the first floor being 200m (656ft) from wall to wall. Bookshelves covered the walls and were filled to the brim with books. On the third floor stood two massive bookshelves that could be accessed on both sides, on the second floor there were four instead of two and on the first floor there were six, all a 198m (649ft) in length and a 50m (164ft) tall. The staircase to the second floor was 30m (98ft) wide at the bottom and 10m (32ft) at the top. The staircases to the third floor from the second were both 20m (65ft) wide all the way from the top to bottom.  
In the middle of the first floor, sitting at a small table reading while surrounded by a mountain of books, was the raven haired archaeologist Nico Robin.

"Reading." she said, not lifting her eyes from the book.

"You know what I mean! No matter. Where is he?"

Zoro then felt the pressure from before and heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw the one called "Doggy" walking towards him with a hand covered by a cloth in front of him. Zoro tighten his grip around Shusui as he saw "Doggy". He came closer and walked right past Zoro.

"Ehh?"

"Doggy" walked up to Robin and removed the cloth, revealing a cup of coffee which he put on the table.

"Thank you." said Robin before taking a sip. "Mm, it's delicious."

"I´m glad you like it. I made it of coffee beans that grow on this island, but only under the full moon. Because of this we call it Luna Coffee."

"Really? That's interesting. I think our cook would love to get his hands on these. What do you say Zoro?"

"WHAT! THE! **HELL!**" yelled Zoro

The two of them looked at him for a while, before asking "What?"

"What my ass! Weren't we going to fight?! What the hell are you doing playing waiter?! Come over here so I can cut your ass up!"

"If you're so eager to die a horrible death, then so be it."

"But before that." intervened Robin "Let's put the books back."

"What!" said both of them, while looking at her like she was dumb or something.

"It will give more room to fight in and Zoro. If you as much as nick a page in a book, I´ll never forgive you, understood?"

Zoro just stood there, looking like she had just confiscated his swords and agreed to it. They split up in two groups, one of Robin and "Doggy" and one of Zoro and Robin´s clone.  
They had brought some books up to the third floor, when Robin said "Zoro."

"What?"

"I got some information about Lycan."

"Who?"

"That´s his name. Now listen, he´s strong, much stronger than I thought he would be."

"So what? It's not like he can overpower a Sea King."

"I´m not so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he took me here, I tried to fight back, but he fended me of like I was nothing. I tried to use my **Double Clutch **to break his back, but he tightens his muscles, making me unable to do so. I tried to restrict him with a thousand hands, he forces his way out by lifting his arms. I even tried to smash him with **Gigantesco Mano: Stomp **and he just holds them back with one hand each. If he would, he could kill me anytime. I…"

A tear fell to the floor, shocking Zoro. Robin never cry's, so that could only means she really feared this man. He pulled her into a hug and said "It's ok Robin. It's ok."

"I-I just don't want to lose any more people! All of you m-means so much to m-me!"

Zoro didn´t know what to do with the crying woman and it was beginning to piss him off.

"OK, THAT´S ENOUGH!" yelled Zoro, startling Robin.

"Robin, listen to me. I am NOT going to die now. I got a dream to fulfill and a captain to follow and so do you. You know that I will not give this fight to him even if he tears my limbs of my body and rips me in half, so Robin, don't give up on me yet."

Robin just stood there, looking at Zoro like what he said didn´t make any sense at all, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She then began to smile and wiped the tears away.

"Zo-Zoro?"

"Yeah?"

"If you die a horrible death, will you promise that you say hello to my mother and say I will join you soon?"

Zoro looked at her a while before answering "Ok, as long as you don't tell Sanji that I hugged you."

Robin nodded with a smile and hugged Zoro.

"Thanks Zoro."

"No problem."

On the first floor, on the other side of the room, were Robin and Lycan organizing the books when he asked.

"So, he must mean much to you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't look like the type to cry in front of any one."

Robin froze up. How did he know that? They were a long way from Zoro and her clone, so how did he know.

"How did you know?" while maintaining her poker face.

"I heard you warning him about me." he said, without looking away from shelf.

Robin looked at him with wide eyes. He heard them, at that distance. The fear she felt for this man began to rise to new levels. He didn´t even care about her warning to Zoro, nor did he care about Zoro´s determination to defeat him. He just was that sure that he would win this fight. After some time Robin returned to her poker face and said.

"He means as much to me as everyone else in the crew. We see each other as family and we depend on each other like the flower depends on the sun and rain."

"I see."

After an hour, they were ready to commence the fight. Robin went to the third floor to stay out of the way, but she just couldn't stop fearing for Zoro´s and her life.  
They stood a few feet from each other. Zoro drew Shusui and Kitetsu and took the stance of **Nigiri. **Lycan got into a fighting stance and said "By the law of this house, we have to give our title and name."

"Why?"

"Its tradition."

"Fine, I´m **Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**.

"I am **Miles* Lycan **and are known as…"

Before he finished what he was saying, Zoro quickly got into range and got ready to attack, only to receive a fist to his stomach, which sent him through three of the bookshelves and crashing against the wall.

"…**Verum Luna*.**"

"ZORO!" screamed Robin.

Zoro was hurt badly. The fight had only begun and he was already coughing up blood. Lycan walked through the destroyed bookcases and said "The hunt begins."

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hi everyone. I know that this isn´t the best chapter, but i think it turned out good enough.  
Now about how Robin acted in this chapter, I am truely sorry that i made her so out of character, but I wanted to give you readers an idea about how dangerous Lycan really was and if he could shake the fearless Nico Robin without trying, i would say that he is not to be underestimated.  
While we are on the subject of Robin, I would just say that there is no Zorobin in this fic and they are just friends, but as the readers you may see it any way you want to and if you see it as Zorobin then you may see it as Zorobin.**

**Now for the * section. All in latin.**

**Miles is a word that means "Soldier" or "Warrior"**

**Verum Luna means "the True Moon"**

**That is it, so see you next time.**


	9. It was Bad

It was bad, really bad. Zoro was hit so hard that he's vision was blurry and he threw up a lot of blood. He got down from the wall and picked up his swords. When he looked up he received an uppercut to his chin, sending him flying up through the second and third floor and smashing against the celling. Zoro lost he´s grip on Kitetsu in his left hand and fell to the third floor.

"Zoro!" yelled Robin before she heard something heavy landing behind her. She slowly turned around to see Lycan standing before her with a calm but deadly glare in his eye. He walked past Robin and up to Zoro, grabbed him by the neck and lifted him as high up as he could. Zoro was being strangled by the tight grip and Robin stood there frozen till she screamed "STOP!"

Lycan turned his attention to Robin, without easing his grip on Zoro and asked "Why?"

"It's me you guys want isn't it? Then in exchange of letting my crew go, I will stay and do whatever you want of me."

"Why would we do that?"

"What?!"

"By doing that we lose a lot of potential sacrifices and right now we got the upper hand so you will do what we want anyway."

He was right. She was in no place to negotiate anything and he knew this. Robin didn´t know what to do, while one of her friends was dying a slow death by the hands of this monster.

"Robin."

Zoro´s voice made both of them to turn their attention to him, but before anyone could react, Zoro had swung Shusui upwards and cut Lycan´s right arm off, who lost his grip on Zoro and as soon as he touch the ground, Zoro leap forward and tackled Lycan so he was sent flying towards a wall. Zoro looked around a bit to find Kitetsu and then turned his head towards Robin, glaring at her.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"You fucking idiot."

"What?!" yelled a confused Robin.

"What the hell were you thinking?! That I was going to die?! Don't ever try to pull that shit again or I promise you that I will cut you up!"

"But…"

"No fucking but´s, understood?! Robin listen to me. Even if I should die, Luffy and that love-cook would do everything to save you, Nami and Usopp, even if it meant fighting someone stronger than them and it´s not just them. Brook, Franky and Chopper would do exactly the same. I thought that you already knew this, but apparently you don't still get it."

Robin just stood there speechless. She couldn´t believe that she had forgotten who her crew was. They weren´t the types to bargain for their freedom. They were the types to fight with all they got for one of their friends and the idea of sacrificing each other were none existing. She smiled and began to trust the man before her again.

"AHEM!"

Zoro and Robin looked to where the sound came from and saw Lycan. He then took off his cap and began to tighten all his muscle, while something that looked like a crimson bubble appeared where his arm used to be. The bubble became a bit bigger and a bit longer, making it resemble a cocoon. Something inside it began to move and he released a low pitch scream, just before an arm broke out of the cocoon. Zoro and Robin couldn't believe what was happening. The man had just grown an arm to replace his missing one.

"How did you do that?!" asked Zoro, still in disbelief.

"Hi-speed regeneration. It is one of my natural abilities. It's easier to put the old arm back on, but I wanted to demonstrate this ability at its maximum."

"So, what you are saying is that you are invulnerable?"

"Yeah."

Zoro then began to chuckle with a smirk like a demon. He drew Wado and put it in his mouth. He then looked at Lycan and said "Perfect." in a low voice. What Zoro didn't know was that he released a powerful aura for just a second.

"_What was that? It felt like… no it couldn't be, could it?_" was Lycan´s thoughts about the aura.

The two fighters looked at one another for a while, before leaping at each other. Fist and swords was swung at a high speed. Zoro and Lycan continued to dodge and swing, with the occasional hit now and then, for a while till Zoro used **Toro Nagashi **to counter attack and get behind Lycan.

"**Ichi Gorilla!** **Ni Gorilla! ****Nigori-Zake!**"

Zoro turned around to slash Lycan in the neck, but he blocked the attack with both his arms and was sent through the railing of the third floor and fell to the first. Zoro sheathed Shusui and Kitetsu and took Wado out of his mouth and jumped of the railing, ready to swing his sword.

"**Hiryu: Kaen!**"

Lycan slowly stood up only to receive a sword to his side. The wound then burst into flames and Lycan began to roll around to put it out. When he got up he held a hand over the wound that hadn't healed.

"Hey, how come that wound didn't heal like the others?"

"Burns takes a lot longer to heal than a cut. If you had cut off one of my limps with that attack it would then had taken me an hour to regenerate it."

Lycan removed his jacket and shirt, before his muscles began to stir and expand. His wound healed instantly and his hair turned black and began growing, so the string holding the ponytail together snapped. He grew to twice his original size. Fur began to cover his body and claws grew on his fingers. His mouth and nose became a snout and his ears turned wolf like. Zoro looked with a hint fear, as the 5m (16ft) tall wolf stood up on two legs and released a mighty howl, which shook the entire castle.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Ok i am not happy with how this chapter turned out at all. Robin was to out of character and i don´t think I met up to the expectacions of you readers about Lycan and his battle strengh. Tell what you think about this chapter through the review section of this site. I will take anything positive and negative into account.**


	10. A Pack af Swords

Zoro couldn't believe what just happened. Lycan who in his own right was a giant of a man, had just grown twice in size and become a whole lot hairier. He looked a lot more intimidating than the wolf man from Enies Lobby, but that is just the thing. That one was a result of a devil fruit so how come another wolf man stood before him.

"What are you?" asked Zoro.

"He´s a werewolf! A human being able to transform into a wolf without the aid of a devil fruit!"

Zoro looked up at Robin who still was on the third floor.

"What!"

"There are many legends about that particular race, but they were all dismissed as myths and devil fruit users! I've never believed in them but now I that I have seen one in action, I can see why they were giving their second name!"

"And what´s that!"

"The Immortals!"

"You are correct." said Lycan.

Zoro turned his attention at him and began to glare.

"Thanks to my Hi-speed regeneration, I live a lot longer than any human could ever do and thanks to my master, I will live longer than any werewolf before me."

"What do you mean?" asked Robin.

"A normal werewolf only lives a thousand years, while I have been in servitude of this house for the last 4000. With my Hi-speed regeneration and my master's power, I can´t di…" was all he got to say before Zoro sliced him in half, from the left shoulder to the right thigh.

"**Shi Shishi Sonson!**"

Lycan was about to fall to his knees, when his right hand grabbed on to the left half of his body and pressed the two halves together. A short time after a low sizzling sound could then be heard and the two parts became one again.

"You talk too much!" said Zoro a bit pissed off.

"Well then, should we let our fangs do the talking?"

Zoro took off his bandana from his left bicep and tied it around his head. He then put Wado in his mouth and drew Shusui and Kitetsu, while saying "Fine with me!"  
They both leaped at each other and as soon as they were in range they commence the high speed battle from before. Lycan saw that it didn't go anywhere and leaped past Zoro to a bookshelf. He grabbed a hold on the giant shelf and lifted it high above his head, before throwing it with all his might at Zoro. Zoro quickly sheathed Kitetsu and grabbed with both hands on to Shusui, lifting the sword above his head and swung it down.

"**Daishinkan!**"

The shockwave of this attack was powerful enough to leave a cut in the floor several meters long and in the process Zoro sliced the shelf in two and cut Lycan´s left leg and arm off, causing him to fall. Zoro drew Kitetsu again and walked over to Lycan on the floor. He then placed a blade against Lycan´s throat and asked "What would happen if I took your head?"

"I would die, but I don't have any plans on doing that anytime soon." said Lycan before his left arm instantly regenerated and slash out at Zoro. Thanks to his Haki, Zoro dodge the surprise attack and leaped back. Lycan regenerated his leg and got up again.

"How did you do it so fast? Before it took you some time but now you do it instantly."

"In this form my regeneration works much faster than normal."

Zoro looked at Lycan, trying to figure out what to do.

"Ok, if I can't take you down bit by bit, then am going to take all of you down with one attack."

Zoro then took the swords in the stance of **Pound Ho**

"**Senhachijū* Pound Ho!**"

Three powerful streams of compressed air went flying against Lycan, who closed his left eye and open his right, revealing it to be jet black.

"**Luna Nova*!**"

Suddenly a black sphere appeared in front of Lycan and absorbed Zoro´s **Senhachijū Pound Ho **then disappeared.  
Lycan then shifted eyes while yelling "**Luna Plena*!**" and a white sphere appeared. Out of the white sphere Zoro´s attack reappeared and flew towards him. Zoro jumped to the side and dodge the attack, but it destroyed the wall making parts of the second and third floor collapse. Robin who was on a collapsing part of the third floor used her **Cien Fleur: Wings** to fly to a safe area.

"You don't worry about her safety?" asked Lycan Zoro.

"Why should I? She is a strong woman and she can handle herself."

"I see."

"Now it is my turn to ask a question. What the hell was that thing you did just now?"

"It´s a power my master granted me. The right eye allows me to absorb any attack made out of air or energy and the left allows me to send it right back if I wish. I call it **Remotio Luna***."

Zoro looked at him like he was an idiot, forcing Lycan to ask "What?"

"I just ask to get some kind of hint and you just tell me everything about it, included its weakness."

"And what is that then?"

Zoro turned around and took the stance of **Oni Giri**. Lycan surprised by this took a step forward.

"It is weak to physical attacks!"

Zoro spun around and leaped at Lycan.

"**Rengoku Oni…**" was all he got to say before Lycan suddenly grabbed his neck with his right hand and quickly lifted him as high as he could, releasing a powerful roar while doing so.

"That why I am not!"

Zoro was being choked once again and Lycan just stood there, pressing the life out of Zoro´s body.

"I´m sorry for doing this, but I have no other choice." said Lycan in a low voice.

_Flashback. 4000 years ago._

_It was a battlefield with many fighters and more dead. In the middle of all the fighting a trail of blood went away from it to some small ruins on the outskirt of the battlefield. The trail continued inside one of the ruins and inside it sat a large man in armor, missing he´s right arm and holding his left hand over a fresh scar across his left eye. A shadow could be seen in the doorway and a child appeared behind the shadow.  
"Why are you here werewolf?" asked the shadow._

"_Who is asking?"_

"_Does it matter?"_

"_No, I guess not. I am here because I ran from battle, disgracing myself and my pack."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_When I ran and abandon my brethren, I abandon my name. Such is the law of my pack."_

"_Would you like me to give you one?"_

"_WHAT?!" yelled the werewolf._

"_If you chose to follow me I will give you a name and a new purpose, one to protect the people of my kingdom as Miles Lycan."_

_The shadow then walked away but the child stayed and looked at the wounded man. He then smiled a big smile and ran up to the shadow again. Lycan just sat there, intrigue by the offer but at the same time scared of it. He got up and followed the shadow, hoping it was the right decision._

_End of Flashback_

Lycan got ready to finish Zoro off, when he notice that the swordsman was looking somewhere else and he looked in the general direction of where Zoro was looking to see Robin. She was trying to hold back the tears while clutching her hands to the railing.

"Are you wondering what will happen to her after your death?"

Zoro turned his attention to Lycan and began to glare at him.

"When we are done here, I will take her to the sacrificial chamber and drain her body of all her blood to ou…" was what he said before Zoro´s glare intensified and a dark aura surrounded him. In the blink of an eye Zoro had cut the arm holding him in nine pieces. Lycan leaped back as fast as he could because as soon as Zoro touch the ground, the dark aura expanded into a big dark dome where all you could see inside was Zoro himself. He stood there a while before saying "If you believe yourselves the gods of life and death, then I will give you the demonic god of destruction."

"**Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura!**"

Zoro got into the stance of **Pound Ho **again and fired it off.

"**Asura: Sanzennihyakuyonjū* Pound Ho!**"

The nine streams of compressed air flew towards Lycan and fused together into one big one, blasting with power. Lycan quickly used his **Luna Nova **to absorb the attack, but Zoro had hid himself inside the attack and was already in range to strike Lycan.

"**Asura: Ichibugin!**"

Zoro got behind Lycan after cutting him nine times and leaving nine deep marks. Lycan accidentally activated **Luna Plena** sending Zoro´s attack through the ceiling and destroying the top of the mountain. The attack continued through the air until it hit the Night-time Dome, shattering it and letting the sunlight through. Back in the library, Lycan turned back to his human form and fell on his back. Zoro returned to normal and sheathed his swords before turning his head to Lycan and asked "Are you alive?"

"Yeah, but don't worry I can't fight anymore and if I did I would die."

"Why?"

"Because of hunger. Healing as fast as I do will make you burn a lot of calories and the transformation is the same deal. I am not like Zoans who can transform as many times as they like to."

"I see that. You could have transformed from the start but chose to see if it was necessary, right?"

"Right."

"Hey, I don't know about you but I'm going to take a nap." said Zoro while laying himself on the floor.

"You are willing to sleep so close to the enemy?!"

"Hey, it's not like you have the energy to fight anymore and you don't look like the type to attack someone in his sleep."

"Ha, you've got me there." Said Lycan before he and Zoro closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

A short while later, footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs. It was Robin descending the stairs and walking towards the sleeping Zoro. When she reaches him, she sat down on her knees, lifted his head lightly up and placed it on her lap. She sat like that a while, before saying "Sleep well Zoro. And thank you for not dying a horrible death." with a serene smile on her face.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hi everyone, I will just say that I am a lot happier with this chapter than the last two.**

**The * section.**

******Senhachijū Pound Ho is an attack that mean 1080 pound cannon and i believe will appear later in the manga and anime since Zoro have shown his 360 pound cannon.**

**********Asura: Sanzennihyakuyonjū Pound Ho means Asura: 3240 pound cannon and I just thought it would be awsome.**

**************Luna Nova means "New Moon" and Luna Plena means "Full Moon"**

**************Remotio Luna means "Shifting Moon"**

**************See you next time and please leave a review to tell me what you think about the story.**


	11. Meanwhile

Inside an infirmary was Sanji and the others bunkering up. Usopp, Brook and Franky stood by the door and kept out the Swarm while Chopper sew Sanji´s arm back on.

"How are you doing Chopper?!" yelled Usopp.

"I´m almost done! How are you holding up guys?!"

"Not SUPER at all!" yelled Franky.

Suddenly the whole place shook. The Swarm went away much to the surprise of the group as they sat down, exhausted.

"Everyone, I have put Sanji´s arm back on and started a blood transfusion, but it will take a while before he should move again."

"Good job Chopper-san." said Brook.

"ASSHOLE, IT'S NOT LIKE I AM GOING TO BE HAPPY WITH ANYTHING YOU SAY!" yelled Chopper, looking incredible happy while doing a little dance.

"You look happy." said Usopp with a sweat drop.

"Ok guys, what are we going to do now? The Swarm is still out there and they will be back." said Franky.

"You are right Franky-san and with you out of cola, we won't have the weapon to defeat them." said Brook.

"Wait, you guys have something against them? What is it?" asked Usopp.

Chopper and Brook both looked down on the floor with shadows over their eyes, while Franky showed off the biggest grin ever.

"What?"

"Sorry Usopp-san but it´s…" said Brook before Chopper yelled loudly "IT`S JUST SO STUPID!"

"Come on, it can't be that dumb. Now tell me."

"Ok Usopp. It is my **Nipple Light**." said Franky with a thumps up.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU USING THAT!" yelled Usopp while jumping up to slap the cyborg´s head.

"We found out that these things dissolve in sunlight and Franky was the only one who could simulate it." answered Chopper.

"Oh, that actually makes sense. But wait, without cola he can´t make the light. What are we going to do?"

"We find some cola." said Sanji

Everyone looked at him when he got up from the bed with his left arm bandage up and his right hand holding the blood pack that was connected to him.

"SANJI! DON'T YOU GET UP FROM BED YET!" yelled Chopper.

"Then what should I do then? Based on what I´ve heard it would be stupid to stay the same place at all time and we need that cola to fight them, so what are we going to do Chopper? Stay here and die? Or take this chance to get out there and find some cola to fight?"

Chopper was baffled. He was right, but as a doctor he couldn't let a patient go before the treatment was done. Split by this, Chopper didn´t know what to do, until Sanji walked up to him and said "Hey, I´m not going to die now. I have a dream, just like you."  
Chopper looked at Sanji a while before smiling and the group departed the infirmary. A little while later they were running through a hallway, until they reach a set of stairs.

"We can't take those stairs!" yelled Usopp.

"Why not?" yelled Sanji

"We don't know where they lead!"

"Your right, we don't. What we do know is that the Swarm is in the other direction! Do you want to go that way?"

"COME ON MEN! FOLLOW THE BRAVE CAPTAIN USOPP!" screamed Usopp, while storming up the stairs.

They ran up the stairs a while before they heard Usopp screaming. When they got to where the screams came from saw they a giant hole in the stairs with Usopp hanging from the edge. A tunnel of identical holes could be seen above it.

"How the hell do someone overlook a giant hole in the floor and just run into it?" said Franky while helping Usopp

"I didn't run into it, I just couldn´t stop my feet´s from moving!" defended Usopp.

"Whatever. What is this hole doing here?" said Sanji.

"Maybe the tremors from before has something to do with this?" said Chopper.

Sanji looked over the edge "Maybe, it does make sense that something that could make this hole could cause those tremors, but wh…" was all he said, because three floors down was the library where Zoro fought. With his WDS* or "Woman Detection System" he pinpointed Robin sitting on the library´s floor and dived into the hole with a big "ROBIN-CWHAN!"

"SANJI, YOU IDIOT!" yelled everyone else in the group.

Down in the library sat Robin like before when she heard something getting louder from above. She looked up to see Sanji, with a heart as an eye, diving towards her. Unfortunately for him he crashed face first, ten feet in front of her. When he got up he turned around and noddle danced towards her with a bloody nose, until he saw who´s head were on her lap.

"OUI, SHITTY MARIMO. GET YOUR HEAD OFF ROBIN-CHAN´S LAP OR I WILL KICK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU WILL BE THE FIRST MAN ON THE MOON!"

"Please Sanji, he has fought hard to save me and his opponent was a monster. Let him sleep." said Robin.

"Ah, sweet Robin. Your compassion is beyond measurement to let this brute sleep on your beautiful lap. You are like an angel, gracing us with your mere presence on this earth and lighten it up with the sound of your voice."

He then leaped at her with the intention of hugging her, but before he reached her, a fist hit him in the face, sending him flying into a wall.

"Shut up shitty cook." crumbled Zoro.

"Oh, Zoro. You're awake."

"It´s not like I could sleep with all that noise. By the way, why is my head on your lap?"

"I put it there."

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"Well, you guys look like you had fun." said Franky.

The both of them looked up to see Franky descending using his **Strong Right** with the rest of the group holding on to the chain.

"Robin!" yelled Chopper.

As soon as Franky touch the ground, Chopper jumped off the chain, ran towards Robin and leaped at her. When he reached her, he began crying and hugging her like she had returned from the dead.

"ROOOB-BBINN!" cried Chopper

"It's ok Chopper. Zoro saved me."

Chopper looked at Zoro, still crying and hugging Robin and said "Zoro. Thank you, thank you s-so mu-much."  
Zoro just patted Chopper´s head and smiled. He then got up, only to be attack by a furious Sanji. While they were fighting, Franky asked Robin "Who made that hole?"

"Zoro did."

"Really! Then that would mean that he destroyed the Night Time Dome. But how?"

"It was an attack named **Sanzennihyakuyonjū Pound Ho **and it was made out of compressed air."

"Hmm, that could probably work. I didn´t feel any wind when we were outside the castle and this is the New World, there is as good as always a little wind. That would mean that air and wind couldn't enter the dome and that Zoro´s attack was strong enough to shatter it. But thinking about it, where is the air in here coming from."

"Franky."

"It can´t be the trees, since they are all dead."

"Franky!"

"WHAT!"

Robin was pointing and looking up with a frighten expression on her face. Franky looked up and was shocked by what he saw. High above them at the top floor of the castle floated Luffy. Suddenly he flew towards them at incredible high speed, but just before hitting the ground, he stopped and flew up again at the same speed.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hi everyone, I will just say that I trid to make a more fun chapter than I have in a while, since a big part of One Piece is comedy.  
There is no * section today.  
I would love to get some reviews from you guys were you tell me what you think about the story.**

**Next time: Luffy´s Path.**


	12. Luffy s Path

We go back in time and begin to follow Luffy. Luffy was running up a lot of stairs since he left Zoro and Sanji and he was going strong to reach the top. When he reached it, he entered a giant ballroom with a balcony overlooking it. There was a giant window where you could see the night sky and it also revealed that the room was in the top of the mountain. Luffy looked around and saw something. In the middle of the room was Nami waving her arms frantic.

"Nami!"

Luffy leaped at her with full power, making Nami look like she was going to die of fear, but he passed right through her and crashed against the wall on the other side of the room. Luffy unaffected by this got up and dusted himself off. He walked to her and tried to touch her only to pass through again.

"Hmm."

Luffy looked like he was thinking and got an idea. He began to try and to tickle Nami, who began looking like she was dying from laughter, until she realized that he couldn't touch her and embarrass by this, she tried to hit Luffy´s head without luck.

"Nami? Why aren't you talking?"

"Don't bother asking her. She can´t hear you."

Luffy looked around till he looked up to the balcony to see Lucien sitting on the railing.

"Bastard! What did you do to Nami?!"

"I just put her in a place between dimensions, basically a nexus*. Close enough so you can see her in this dimension but not touch her. Do you get it?"

"I don't care where you put her, just give her back! **Gear Second!**"

Luffy disappeared and reappeared behind Lucien ready to hit him with full power.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet!**"

He hit Lucien right in the in the face and sent him flying through the window.

Luffy looked happy until he yelled "Oh crap! I forgot to make him take Nami out of that neksovs thing, sorry Nami!" Nami looked furious.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Nami and Luffy looked over to the broken window to see Lucien floating on the other side. Cracks appeared on his face before it shattered.

"I´m glad I cladded myself in dark matter before taking you on. I would have been knocked out if I hadn't."

In his hand he held up a black flame that looked ominous.

"Do you know what this is?" asked Lucien.

"A flame?"

"Oh it's much more than a simple flame. It is a center of information on you with everything on you, your strengths, your weakness, your intellect and your battle experience. I took it when you hit me before and am going to use against you."

"So, it is a mystery flame?"

"What, well yeah, but that's not the point here, ah just forget it."

Lucien took the flame and forced it down his throat. He then began to grow from 1.1m (3.7ft) to 2m (6.6ft) and his muscles expanded to four times their original size. His horns grew long and strong, with an extra par growing besides them and the skin on his face grew into a black helmet covering his head. The tail double in length and turned armor like. His talons grew to twice the size and also became armor like. His hands grew claws and became three times as large and the armor look appeared as well, making them look like giants gauntlets. Even his torso grew this black armor, cladding him entirely in this black substance, making him wear armor from head to toe. When the transformation was done, he stood like a black knight of hell, ready to strike his enemy down.

"**Militem Tenebris: model Flexilis Eques*!**"

"SO COOL!" yelled Luffy with Nami looking evil at him.

"Before we begin for real, we have to give our titles and names!"

"Really, ok I am **Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy**.

"I am **Obscuro Princeps* Lucien** and am called…"

He then swung around and his tail stretched so it hit Luffy in the side and send him flying into a wall.

"…**Tenebris*.**"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Sorry that it a small chapter today, but I felt that it was enough for now.**

**The * section. all latin**

**Militem Tenebris: model Flexilis Eques is translated as "The Knight of Darkness: model Rubber Knight"**

**Obscuro Princeps means "The Dark Prince"**

**Tenebris means many things. Dark, Darkness, Shadow, but this time it means "Dark Shadow"**

**See you all next time and I promise that the next chapter is longer.**


	13. Final Battle

Luffy´s head was stuck in the wall and he couldn't get it out. He tried to pull it out only to have his neck stretch and went back to the wall. He then punches the wall, making part of it shatter and releasing his head in the process. Luffy stumbled back a bit as his head snapped back on place, before turning back to Lucien, who was snickering.

"OK, HOW DID YOU STRETCH JUST NOW?!" yelled Luffy

"He, didn't I tell you. The flame had all your information, including your powers. By eating it I got everything, strength, weakness, experience and intellect added to my own arsenal. The down side is that it only last as long as you're alive or till you becomes stronger."

"So, you have all my powers?"

"Yeah plus…"

Lucien snapped his fingers and a small black ball appeared before Luffy.

"What´s this?" asked Luffy.

Luffy suddenly felt the need to get away from it and leaped to the side. The ball rapidly expanded to fill a big area and it caught Luffy´s sandal, then it dispersed. Everything it swallowed in the process had disappeared when it dispersed; the pillars close by, the floor and Luffy´s sandal.

"…my own power."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Let me explain in a way you will understand. It is basically a small black hole without the gravity field. Anything that enters will never come out again."

Luffy was sweating because he knew the gravity of the situations. An opponent who could everything he could and more. This was going to be a tough battle.  
Suddenly a powerful howl shook the room.

"What was that?"

"Seems like Doggy found himself someone strong. Good for him. Well, let's get started."

Lucien turned **Gear Second** and leaped at Luffy with an arm outstretch behind him. He Haki enhanced it and let it fly towards Luffy, while flames ignited around it.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk!**_"

It hit him right in the chest and sent him flying against the wall. When Luffy got up again he held his hand to chest to cover the wound inflicted on him. Lucien took this chance to get in close for another attack.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Twin Red Hawk!**_"

Luffy leaped away and dodge the attack, he then counterattack with **Gomu Gomu Jet Whip** to Lucien´s back. It had no effect since Lucien bend in a weird way and bounced it back.

"Remember, normal blunt attacks won´t work." said Lucien with a smirk.

"Then try this. **Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no…**"

Luffy threw his head back and let his neck stretch. He Haki enhanced his forehead and readied his attack.

"_**Atama Buso: Gomu Gomu no…**_"

Lucien did the same as Luffy and both of them pulled their heads back to attack.

"…_**Kane!**_" yelled both of them.

Heads collided and a powerful shockwave filled the ballroom, forcing Nami to fall on her back. Neither Luffy nor Lucien would let the other win this tuck of war. It was a clash of wills and strength that neither could lose. Luffy suddenly threw his arm back and yelled.

"**Busoshoku Koka: Gomu Gomu no Hard Bullet!**"

The punch hit Lucien side, shattering the armor and sending him flying.

"_**Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gatling!**_"

Lucien fists went flying in a rabid fire of punches towards Luffy.

"**Gear Third!**"

Luffy inflated his left arm and used it as a shield. When the attack ended, Luffy jumped up above Lucien and sent air in arm to his torso and then to his right arm.

"**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"**

The giant fist was sent towards Lucien with top speed, but he avoided it with the help of his _**Gear Second **_and got to the middle of the room. Luffy deflated his arm and got on the ground. Luffy looked at Lucien and began to snicker.

"Do you think you have won you bastard?!" yelled Lucien.

"No, but I know I will and so do you, don't you?"

Lucien flinches before yelling "Sh-Shut up. Look outside. Its night now and I can't die as long as the night is over Umbra. I can't lose!"

Suddenly the ground began to rise under Lucien and a powerful stream emerged from the ground, cutting Lucien so his armor completely shattered. The stream flew through the ceiling and flew towards the dome, shattering it on impact. The sun shined and Luffy was confused.

"What happened?" asked Luffy.

"The dome shattered."

Luffy quickly turned around to see Lucien standing with three broken horns and bleeding like hell. Lucien raised hand and Luffy began floating. Lucien swung his hand to the side and Luffy flew into the remains of a wall. He swung it the other way and Luffy flew into a pile of rubble. He then pointed his hand towards the hole in the middle and Luffy flew over it. Lucien quickly lowered his hand towards the ground and Luffy flew down the hole. Before Luffy touch the ground at the bottom, Lucien raised his hand and Luffy flew high into the air. And what was Luffy doing the whole time? He was laughing his ass off, since had not had this much fun for a while. He then felt that he had free reign again and turned around midair.

"_**Gear third!**_" yelled both of them.

Both blew up their arms to massive sizes and Lucien leaped up at Luffy.

"_**Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum!**_" yelled Lucien.

"**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gatling!**" yelled Luffy.

Lucien tried to overpower Luffy with his attack, but he couldn't do it since he was forced to the ground by the massive barrage of fist pounding him down. The force of Luffy´s attack made the whole mountain begin to crumble under it. Down in the library began the rest of the crew to run towards the wall.

"**Monster Point!**"

Chopper turned into his monster form and he began to smash a way through the walls to get out of the mountain. They arrived at the outer wall of the castle, but Chopper couldn't smash through it.

"MOVE!" yelled Zoro.

Chopper moved, as Zoro charged towards the wall with Wado in his mouth and ready to draw the two others.

"**Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji!**"

In the blink of an eye, he had sliced the wall six times, leaving six massive cuts in it.

"Now, shitty cook, Chopper!"

Sanji and Chopper leaped towards the cuts in the wall.

"**Kokutei: Palme!**"

"**Frit Assorti!**"

The powerful attacks hit the wall and shattered it, creating a giant hole to the outside. The Straw Hats ran out of the mountain and when they were at a safe distance, they looked back at the mountain as it fell under their captain´s strength.  
The castle was turned into rubble in a matter of minutes and in the dust stood Luffy over a defeated Lucien, who turned back into a child. Luffy was about to pick up Lucien when he heard someone walking. He looked towards the sound and saw Sanji.

"Sanji." said Luffy.

"What the hell where you thinking?! You could have hurt Nami or Robin with that attack! Where is Nami by the way?"

Sanji looked around the rubble when he saw Nami getting herself up. Sanji leaped at her with hearts replacing his eye, but when he reached her passed he right through her and crashed on the remains of a wall.

"What happened with Nami?" asked Usopp.

The rest of the group appeared through the dust and everyone began to try to poke Nami with the exception of Sanji who had knocked himself out, Zoro and Robin who didn't care to try and Chopper who was held by Robin like a teddy bear, because he couldn't move after the use of **Monster Point**.

"Nami is caught in something called a neksovs." said Luffy.

"Neksovs?" said Zoro with a confused look.

"Yeah, and he is the only one who can release her." said Luffy while pointing at Lucien.

Luffy then pick up Lucien and said "Release her, now!"  
Lucien then burst into tears and saying "No, I-I need he-her!"

"To what?"

"To the resurrection of my daddy-y!"

Luffy looked like he was thinking and then said "What if I help you?"


	14. What if I Help You?

"What if I help you?" said Luffy.

Everyone looked at Luffy with wide eyes, had he just volunteered to resurrect the Demon King? Chopper and Usopp stood there frozen with their mouths wide open, before yelling "WHAT THE HELL LUFFY?!"

"Luffy, I don't think it´s a SUPER idea." said Franky.

"Yeah, it might be to get Nami back, but us all at risk like that." said Sanji as he got up.

"Well, it could be interesting talking with someone who has been around for millenniums and…" said Robin before Zoro interrupted her "Hey Robin, don't give him any ideas, ok?"

"Sorry."

Luffy put Lucien down and said "But guys, he is the only one who can take Nami out of that neksovs thing and he won´t do it without our help."

The others looked down at the ground. Their captain was right, but there had to be another way.

"I will go in your stead, Luffy." said Sanji.

"NO, you stand down." ordered Luffy.

Sanji was about to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Zoro who said "Captains order." Sanji backed down and began to kick rubble in frustration.

"Are you really willing to do it?"

The group turned around to see Solanum walking towards them in his original form.

"Where did you come from?!" yelled Franky while pointing his **Weapons Left **at him.

"I crawled out of the same hole as you." answered Solanum. He then turned his head towards Luffy and asked "Well? Are you?"

"Of course!" answered Luffy.

Solanum just stood there a while before raising his head and releasing a high-pitch screech.

"AAAARR HE IS CALLING THE SWARM! RUN EVERYONE!" screamed Chopper.

"Relax, most of the Swarm was crushed under the mountain and the survivors disappeared in the Sun." said Solanum.

"Then who were you calling?" asked Brook.

The ground close by began to rise and two tall men raised themselves. It was Golem, who still had his head under his arm and Lycan, who hadn't healed from the last battle. They walked up to the group and began to look at Luffy.

Lucien had stopped crying and just stood there, looking at Luffy. "Are you sure?" he asked and Luffy nodded. Lucien then waved his hand and a black sphere appeared and disappeared around Nami.

"…and why aren't any of you talking…" said Nami before she realized that they could hear her now.

"Nami! You are out of the neksovs thing!" said Luffy as he ran up to Nami, who smiled until…

BANG! BONK! SMASH!

On the ground laid Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, Franky and Brook, all with big bump on their heads.

"Nami! What was that for?!" yelled Luffy as he got up.

"That was for trying to tickle me while I was intangible!"

"That ok and all, but what I want know is… WHY THE HELL YOU HIT ME TOO!" yelled Zoro with a bump on his head.

"Hmp, you probably deserved it." answered Nami.

"Witch." said Zoro in a low voice, while slowly drawing Shusui before Robin stopped him by putting her hand on its hilt.

"Shall we go?" asked Lucien as a big black doorway appeared behind him.

"What is he talking about? Luffy?" asked Nami.

"Luffy sacrificed himself in exchange of your freedom." said Sanji as he got up.

"WHAT! Luffy don't do it!" screamed Nami.

"Don't worry. I won't die." said Luffy to Nami before walking into the doorway with Lucien and the three Guardians.

On the other side of it was an entirely different world. Stones were floating and trees grew on the celling. In front of them were roads that lead a long way. Everyone, but Luffy, suddenly grew glowing strings out of their chest, which followed a specific road. Several grew out of Lucien chest following the same path.

"Why are there strings coming out of your chest?" asked Luffy.

"They are the treads of Life itself and they connect us with our master." answered Lycan who began to regenerate his missing arm and heal his wounds "As long as these treads aren't severed, we can survived in this realm."

"We have all made a contract with the Demon King and been connected to him. If he die, we die…" said Golem while putting his head back on "…if we die, he will still live."

"That's awful!" said Luffy.

"It was our own choice to bind us to him and we did it to follow him forever or never." said Solanum as he began to walk "It's as much a part of our life as our death, but we don't fear them. They connect us all to a man we are proud to call King."

"So it´s mystery strings?" asked Luffy

"Stop!" yelled Lucien and the group stopped walking.

"What is it young Master?" asked Solanum.

"I want to tell Luffy something before we take him to Daddy."

Luffy walk up to Lucien and sat in front of him.

"Speak." said Luffy.

"The reason that we have these treads connected to Daddy is because of a devil fruit." said Lucien.

"What fruit?"

"A mythical zoan, the Hito Hito no mi: model Arch Demon. It allows the user to be immortal and the powers of Hell itself, but the user can still die by drowning or being killed. One of its ability is called **Vita Nexus*** and it allows the user to link his life to another. The bigger the link, the stronger the ability of the one he is linked to. It also allows the linked to live as long as the devil fruit user is alive."

"So that´s why you could become so strong before." said Luffy.

"Correct. Because of the strong link between me and Daddy, I can do most things he can, but not at the same level. Daddy is amazing, he can even bring back the dead, but at a cost."

_Flashback 5000 years ago_

_In the streets of a dying city was a child lying in the snow. It had frozen to death during the night, but no one cared, it was just a street urchin. A shadow befell the kid and it picked him up. A few days later in a dark room the same child laid in a bed befit of a king. He opened his eyes slowly and took in the surroundings. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. Suddenly a light went on and he looked towards the doorway. In it stood an average sized man who looked in his mid-thirty´s with a pair of crimson eyes with dark crosses as pupils. The man walked up to the bed and asked "Sleep well?"_

"_Who are you? And where am I?" asked the boy while looking around._

"_My name is Lucifer and you are on the island of Umbra."_

"_Umbra?"_

"_Yeah, it is my kingdom and will do everything to help it. It´s people are good and will accept you no matter how you look." said Lucifer._

"_How you look?" asked the boy before looking at himself. He began to scream when he saw his new tail and talons and ran to the closes mirror to see his horns and the pair of crimson eyes looking back at him. "What have you done to me?!" yelled the boy._

"_I have giving you half my essence to bring you back." answered Lucifer._

"_Bring me back from what? I have never met you before and I have lived on the streets my entire life, so what did you bring me back from?!"_

"_The dead." said Lucifer._

_The boy was shocked. This stranger would have him believe that he had brought him back from the dead. Yet he could remember dying in the snow and the afterlife faintly, like a distance memory._

"_Why did you do it? No one else would, so why?" he asked._

"_Because I have lived a long time and for once instead of watching a life just pass away, I would make it part of it and care for it. These are the reasons I chose to give you a second chance. A chance to be my son." said Lucifer with a smile._

_The boy began to cry. Not because he was sad, but because this man out of the good of his heart chose to give a life with no future a second chance. He leaped at Lucifer, hugging him while tears of happiness still fell. After some time asked Lucifer "What is your name, my boy?"_

"_It's Lucien."_

_End of Flashback_

Luffy sat there with a smile on his face.

"Shishishi, that Lucifer sound like a good father." he said with a grin

"You do realize that it's the Demon King we are talking about, right?" asked Golem.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY?!" yelled Luffy. Everyone else sweat dropped at Luffy´s slow mind.

"Ahem." said Solanum to attract attention.

Luffy looked at him, waiting to hear what he would say.

"I guess you have heard the legend of Slade and how he survived a forty days battle with our lord?"

"Yeah, Brook told me."

"Would you like to hear the real story?" said Lycan.

_Flashback 1000 years ago_

_The people of Umbra worked hard for the celebration of the young lord Lucien´s 4000 years birthday. A group of twenty men walked towards the castle, all wearing cloaks. When they reached the gate they said that they were traveling performers and they were let in. in the throne room they showed marvelous tricks and magnificence acts. When their leader, a man named Slade, said they had a special act only for the king to see. The lord ordered everyone out, even his son Lucien, but he hid behind a banner to see this mysterious act._

"_Well performer. What is this act of yours that only I may see?" said Lucifer._

"_Well my lordship. By eating a fruit called the Fuin Fuin* no mi I have gained the ability to seal anything, no matter what!" said Slade._

"_I don't see how…" was all Lucifer got to say as a spear was quickly forced down his throat and Slade yelled the words "__**Ultimate Seal! Never again shall you walk these lands, before you taste a pure sacrifice of blood!**__"_

_A big seal appeared and turned Lucifer and the spear into stone and Slade walked up to his men._

"_We did it! We defeated the Demon King!" yelled one of the men._

"_Yeah, We did." said Slade._

_A sword then appeared from under Slade´s cloak and he began to slay his comrades like they were pigs. He ran before any of the three Guardians could arrive at the scene. Lycan and Golem quickly chased after him but he got away. Solanum found Lucien who had gone into shock, behind the banner and took him to the infirmary._

_Two years later many people had arrived at Umbra and they was told the truth of what happened that day. All of them chose to stay and cut all connections to the kingdom they came from._

_It was a day of celebration when Lucien had finally returned to normal and could lead his people, but something terrible happen the same day. Slade returned with an army of ten thousands men and ordered them to slay everyone, civilian and soldiers alike. The three Guardians and Lucien did their best to save the people, but there were too many enemies to fight them all at the same time. When the battle was over only five people was alive. Lucien, Lycan, Golem, Solanum and Slade. Lucien stood before Slade and snapped his fingers, so a black sphere absorbed Slade torso and only left the arms, legs and head, falling to the ground._

"_What are we going to do now, young lord?" asked Solanum._

"_First we bury the dead and lay them to rest. Then we will resurrect my daddy, no matter how long it will take." said Lucien._

"_Resurrect him?" asked Golem_

"_That we are alive is proof that so is he. I overheard that a pure sacrifice of blood can bring him back when Slade sealed him."_

"_If those are your orders, then we will follow." said Lycan._

_End of Flashback_

"So those tombstones were…" asked Luffy.

"The 36.924 citizens and soldiers who was slaughtered by Slade and his men." answered Solanum.

Luffy looked down on the ground a while, before quickly getting up and begin to roar "LET´S GOOO!"

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Hi everyone. This will be the second to last chapter in the story, because I don´t see how to continue this story after that.**

**Also that Slade was a jackass.**

**The * section**

**Vita Nexus means Life Link in this case.**

**Have a good day.**


	15. The End

They walked for hours, until they reached an island-sized floating rock. When they walked on to it, Luffy could feel a powerful presence from the middle of it. If the Demon King could emit such power while being sealed, who knew what he could do if he was released.  
They walked a bit before arriving to a throne. On the throne sat a statue with a spear down it´s throat.

"So that's him?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah. Luffy are sure you will go through with this? It´s just that…" said Lucien till Luffy interrupted.

"I gave my word and you upheld your part of the bargain. Now hand me a knife."

Lucien looked down and materialized a black knife and handed it to Luffy. Luffy took it and walk up to the statue. He looked at the knife awhile before he stabbed his hand with it and smeared his blood on the statue.

"That not enough bloo…" said Lycan before the blood on the statue began to shine a strong golden colour. The light slowly began to engulf the entire statue and Luffy turned around with a big smile on his face.

"But how? We have taken the blood of thousands and bathed him in it and you released him with a few drops?" said Lucien, clearly in disbelief.

"Simple. To me it didn't sound like you need the blood that much, but that someone was willing to give their blood to release him." answered Luffy.

"A pure sacrifice." said Golem in a low voice.

"How could we not see it after a thousand years." said Solanum.

"Because our minds were clouded with thoughts of revenge." came from Lucien, who had started to tear up. "We always had the power to release him, but because of Slade we ended up believing that we had to take others blood to find the right kind. Oh how stupid of us."

"It´s not stupid. You just misunderstood what he meant. Hell, I misunderstand things all the time." laughed Luffy.

Suddenly the light intensified and then disappeared, with it did the spear. No longer was a statue sitting on the throne, but a man of flesh and blood. He got up and looked around in a bit of a daze, then fell to the ground.

"Daddy!" screamed Lucien, as he and the three Guardians ran up to their king.

"Lucien?" said Lucifer as he got up on his hand and then on his feet. The three Guardians had reached him and began to kneel for him, but Lucien leaped at him, making him fall back over.

"Lucien! What happened? Where is Slade? And who is that?" said Lucifer as he pointed at Luffy.

"Daddy, don't you remember? You were sealed by Slade over a thousand years ago."

"A thousand years?"

"And that´s Luffy. He released you."

Lucien began to explain what had happen a thousand years ago and what they had done meanwhile.

"I see." said Lucien, looking at the people around him "So that's what happened."

"Daddy?"

Lucifer walked to Luffy and hold out his hand "Thank you young man for releasing from that seal."

"Don't worry about it. I kind of smash you castle, so we are even." said Luffy, grinning while he took his hand. Lucifer, with a look of disbelief, just said "I see."

"Let's go home daddy." said Lucien

"Yeah let's do that." said Lucifer before a black dome covert the group.

Back in their world was the rest of the Straw Hats sitting around not knowing what to do. Sanji and Chopper was sitting down and talking about the recovery of his arm. Brook had begun to play "Bink´s Sake" even though no one was listened. Franky and Usopp was looking around for surviving members of the Swarm, but found none. Robin had found a book in the rubble and were sitting and reading next to Nami, who was worried about her captain. And Zoro? He was sleeping like a log a couple of feet away, until he open his eye and looked towards a seemingly random direction before a black dome appeared in said direction.

Zoro quickly got up and drew a sword before he felt an overwhelming pressure that forced him to drop his sword. It was like nothing he had felt before. It even made the pressure he felt from Lycan feel like a newborn puppy. He fell to one knee and had a bit of trouble to breathe. He then felt a hand on his left shoulder and he looked up to see Sanji, who had a face that said he felt the same thing. The whole group had gathered around him, their eyes set on the dome that had appeared. The darkness faded away and out of its shadow came…

"LUFFY!"

"Hi guys." said Luffy

Zoro looked at the group that had appeared and noticed that there were one more of them.

"It must be him." Zoro thought to himself before Robin helped him up on his feet. The Straw Hats ran to their captain, but stopped up a few feet away from him, because of cautious for the mysterious man who had appeared with him.

"Huh, what´s wrong?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy. That man…" said Nami.

"Him? He´s Lucifer."

"But is he… the Demon King?" asked Usopp, clearly scared to ask.

"Yeah."

This made the Straw Hats jump. Chopper, Usopp and Brook screamed with all their might. Robin and Nami took a couple steps back. Franky got ready to use **Radical Beam**, but he stopped when a sword and leg blocked him.

"Sanji! Zoro! What are you doing?" yelled Franky.

"Don't." said Zoro.

"Do you want to die?" asked Sanji.

"WHAT!" screamed Franky.

Lucifer raised his hand a bit and the group froze, scared of what will happened.

"I just want to say… I am sorry for all the trouble my men and son have caused." said Lucifer with sincerity

Confused, the Straw Hats eased up, some of them had even breathing until they heard what Lucifer said. Zoro couldn´t believe that a man who felt so dangerous would say something like that and mean it.

"You are not going to kill us?" asked Robin with a straight face.

"DON´T SAY THAT!" yelled Chopper and Usopp.

"Why would I do that?" asked Lucifer, a bit confused.

"We have just so many bad things about them sir." said Brook.

"I see, then let me put you straight once we get inside the castle."

"Umm, Luffy kind of destroyed your castle." said Chopper a bit nervous.

"I know. I´m just going to rebuild it."

"Rebuild?" asked Sanji.

"Lucien, get everyone else away from here and shield them!"

"Hai!" yelled Lucien, before the ground turned dark under everyone but Lucifer. When they passed through the ground they landed a hill a long way from the castle. Lucien then covered them all with a black dome that was see-through.

"What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"Hiding us. This way Daddy won´t notice us."

"Why?"

"Because when Daddy turns arch demon, he get an inhuman lust for killing anything."

"Ooh."

They then noticed something growing from where the mountain used to be. The Straw Hats squinted before being shocked by what they saw. It was Lucifer, but he had grown to a size that dwarfed the giant Oars. He grown four legs and they all became goat legs. His arms had grown long thin like a spiders and been multiplied by 10. He had grown two more heads on his shoulder and each head had five horns. His mouths were sown together and the middle head had a crimson eye in the middle of its forehead.

Chopper was running around, screaming and crying hysterical. Usopp was screaming while his teeth, tongue and eyes jumped out of his head. Brook´s soul had literary left his body and was screaming beside it. Franky almost jumped out of his speedos and his hair exploded. Nami fell to her knees with fear filling her eyes. Sanji quickly ignored the giant demon and ran to her aid. Luffy´s eyes were completely pale and his jaw fell to the floor. Zoro was about to break down under the pressure of that thing, when Robin said "It´s kind of cute."

Zoro fell to the ground, got up and yelled "WHAT THE HELL ROBIN!" before receiving a kick to the face by an angry cook.

"DON´T YELL AT ROBIN-CWHAN!"

"SHUT UP ERO-COOK!"

The lady was giggling at her fighting companions.

"What are they doing?" asked Lycan.

"Don´t know, don´t care. He is about to begin." said Golem.

The demon began to position hands around were the mountain was, with two of them pressed against the ground. The eye in the forehead began to shine a deep crimson and he began to raise the hands slowly while the rubble under the hands began to rebuild itself and after half an hour, the mountain stood once again. Lucifer turned back to a human and they all went into the castle´s great hall. In there, Lucifer and Lucien began to explain what had happen to them and why they needed the Straw Hats to come. They all seemed to understand why and forgave them.

The same night they held a grand feast on Umbra. Sanji helped out Solanum in the kitchen while Golem carried food and drinks out to the party. Luffy ate several big pieces of meat while leaving Lucien, who he had an eating competition with, in awe of how much Luffy could eat. Lucifer, Lycan and Zoro had initiated a drinking competition were they reach the tenth barrel, were Lycan and Zoro began to be tipsy and Lucifer was knocked out. Brook played "New World" with Usopp singing. Franky and Chopper was dancing on the table and Nami were yelling at them. Robin was sitting in a corner alone till Zoro walked up to her, after finally drink Lycan under the table, and kept her company a while.

The next couple of days were filled with different things. Lucifer helped Sanji with the healing of his arm, making it operational after a day. Sanji was happy with all the new ingredients like the Luna Coffee. Chopper used most of his time with Lucifer, finding out that Lucifer´s devil fruit´s form changes shape because of the people around him. Solanum showed Franky and Usopp the machine that made the Night Time Dome over the island. It was broken because of Zoro´s attack, but Franky and Usopp tinkered with it and fix it, returning the eternal night over Umbra. Nami began to make a map over the island and used most of her time for herself. Robin used all her time in the library looking after clues for the True History, with a couple of visited from Sanji. Zoro for some reason used most of his time helping Robin and when he was asked about it, he would just mumbling somthing about gaining forgiveness. When he weren't in the library, he would spar with either Lycan or Golem. Brook chose to visit the graves of the island, paying his respects to each one. Luffy and Lucien used most of their time to have play around like, Luffy slingshot Lucien or Lucien making Luffy fly.

A week later the log pose was set and they were on the beaches of Umbra.

"Listen up everyone!" said Lucifer.

The Straw Hats stopped transporting the food supply they were been given.

"What is it?" asked Luffy.

"I want to offer you all something."

"What?"

"A Contract." said Lucifer with a smirk. "It will make you a lot stronger than before and we will be connected with each other forever."

"Ooh, then we don´t need it."

"What? But why not?"

"Because we are friends, right."

Lucifer seeing what he meant just smiled and said "I see, well then remember this. If you ever feel lost in the dark of night, just call and we creatures of darkness will guide you safely through it."

Luffy put on a big grin and they shook hands. Franky, Brook and Chopper were talking with Solanum.

"Can you have a SUPER time till we see again old man." said Franky.

"Yeah and good luck rebuilding the island." wished Chopper.

"Yohohoho, if will help you then I´m proud to say that the souls of this land is resting peacefully." assured Brook.

"Thank you and good luck following your dreams." said Solanum with a smile.

Brook laughed, Franky cried and Chopper did his weird dance. Meanwhile Sanji and Usopp talked with Golem.

"I just want to apologize to the two of you." said Golem.

"Don´t worry about it. The arms back on and it works perfectly, so it´s no problem."

"Yeah, you did for a good reason so you are already forgiven. Plus it is not like you stood a chance against the great CAPTAIN USOPP…"

Golem and Sanji just began to laugh at Usopp, which pissed him off. While that happened, Lycan, Robin and Zoro talked a bit.

"It´s ok Lycan, you don´t scare me anymore." said Robin with a smile.

"I´m glad to hear that. I hope we can enjoy each other's company again under different circumstances.

"I would love to."

"Ok, but next time I hope you can hold you liquor, your old dog." said Zoro with a smirk.

"I don't want to hear that from a pup who can't even fight at full strength without the cry of a woman."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING YOU DAMM MUTT!"

Claws and sword clashed once again, but as a friendly battle. Robin just stood on the side line and giggled. Nami talked with Lucien while that happened.

"Why should I call you Nee-san?" asked Lucien.

"It is a way to give respect to someone older than you." answered Nami.

"But I am almost 5000 years older than you." said a confused Lucien.

"You look like a child, but don´t be a brat." said Nami while delivering a hard punch to the top of his head.

"AWW, OK OK OK I WIL BE GOOD NEE-SAN!" screamed Lucien while holding his bump.

"Good."

They sailed off half an hour later. As they had waved their new friends goodbye, they turned around and smiled at the open sea. With new friends, new rivals, new knowledge, new scars and new strength they continued their journey for One Piece


End file.
